In the related art, as a mounting inspection device, there is known a device which performs inspection of a missing component of the mounting or the like after soldering and mounting an electronic component to electrode pads of a printed circuit board. For example, a missing component inspection device described in PTL 1 first images a bare printed circuit board on which no electronic components are mounted and a mounted printed circuit board on which electronic components are mounted using a camera, and obtains luminance data of each. Next, the missing component inspection device performs the algorithm selection and the threshold calculation of the missing component inspection based on the difference values of the luminance data of each. The missing component inspection device performs the missing component inspection based on the calculated threshold and the luminance information of the installed printed circuit board using the selected algorithm. In this manner, the missing component inspection device can more reliably determine whether there is a missing component.